Lie, lie, lie
by Leah Day
Summary: Can Nora save Eric and Bill from the true death? An AU ditty based on the Authority scene from ep 2. Rated PG just to be safe.


_**Lie, lie, lie …**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

Nora is a beautiful liar but can she lie herself out of any situation? Can she save her brother and Bill Compton?

This is just an idea I had about how Nora could get herself, Eric and Bill out of meeting the true death. I do prefer this to the original scene since Nora is a lot more active.

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated PG just to be safe.

I do not own true blood, if I did Claudine would still be alive and Eric and Nora would have had a longer reunion and Nora would be older so a Gisborne and Nora fic would be possible-hang on, this is fan fiction! I shall make it possible, Bwahahahahaha!

Written in Australian and British grammar, all flames will be used to keep me warm as it is winter over here!

_**The authority headquarters, New Orleans**_

Chancellor Gainsborough briefly glanced at her brother and the king of Louisiana before returning her eyes to the leader of the Authority.

'_Show time, Nora,'_ she thought bitterly.

"May I speak in my defence?" she asked softly.

The tall vampire eyed her wearily whilst the youthful Alexander pouted his displeasure.

"I want to see blood on the walls!" he snapped, irritated.

'_Oh just go and have a fag,'_ Nora thought sourly. _"You know you want to. Nicotine smelling brat!'_

"Speak Chancellor," Roman told her solemnly. "Best make it good."

"What I said on the phone was true, not a falsehood. After I had ended our communication I found Northman and Compton. I persuaded them to let me help them by making them believe that I was on their side and could grant them safe passage away from the Authority. They believed me."

"Then how do you explain the vampire witness protection?" Salome asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"They were going to bring Northman and Compton here."

Eric stared at his sister amazed at what he was hearing.

This had to be another lie.

Surely.

He looked to Bill and noted that the younger vampire was just as flummoxed.

Roman seemed to ponder Nora's words most carefully. His eyes drifted from her to the vampires beside her.

"I did nothing to defy the Authority," Nora insisted heatedly. "I said I would bring them in. Here they are."

Roman held up his hand.

"Peace Chancellor," he requested. "I am satisfied, step away from the prisoners."

A rush of relief swept through her like cold air. It took all of her will not to sigh as she nodded politely to Roman and took her place beside Salome.

"Awww, _come on_!" Alexander snapped, childishly pounding his fist against a wall thusly putting a hole in it.

Nora rolled her eyes.

The little fool.

"And now, since we have resolved one matter, we should discuss this unfortunate predicament," Roman declared, eyes practically shooting their disapproval at Bill and Eric. "Your treachery requires the true death gentlemen."

Little by little, Nora's heart sank.

How on earth was she meant to save them?

One big lie was enough, another one was pure idiocy.

"Perhaps not," she said abruptly, stepping forth. "They could still be of use to us."

Salome's pretty mouth curled into an unattractive frown.

"Chancellor …" she murmured, "The Vampire Authority must not be _too_ lenient …"

"I am not a complete fool, Salome, I comprehend this perfectly," Nora replied from over her shoulder.

"Listen to me," she went on to stress. "We can use Sheriff Northman and the king of Louisiana to destroy Edgington for good. They put us and the humans in this mess, isn't it fair that we make certain they clean it up?"

Roman stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"No," he murmured, "They should meet the true death. They killed Nan Flannigan."

"Yes!" Alexander exclaimed, pumping the air with his fist.

"With respect, Nan was defecting," Bill said tightly. "She came to us asking for our allegiance to her cause."

Nora frowned.

"Cause?" she echoed.

"He's right," Eric added promptly. "She wanted to bring the Authority down."

"Not to administer the true death to you both?" Salome asked curtly.

The sheriff of Area five shook his head.

Uneasy, Nora gnawed lightly on her lower lip.

"If we decide to take your word for this … Examples must be made," Roman said finally.

"Examples?" Bill asked warily.

Eric shifted beside him. Blue eyes darting everywhere.

"William Compton, you will no longer enjoy the title of king of Louisiana," Roman declared. "You are thus removed from the position. Sheriff Northman, Chancellor Gainsborough is to travel to Shreveport where take over as Sheriff of Area five, you will return with her act as her deputy."

"Pam will love that," Eric muttered sardonically.

"But my duty is to the Authority, I am needed here!" Nora insisted.

"You will remain at Eric Northman's side until the threat from Russell Edgington is no more, Chancellor. Am I understood?"

Nora nodded stiffly.

"Very," she murmured.

"Then the matter is settled. Godspeed to you all. Find Edington and rid us of him."

Salome practically slithered toward them.

"Or …" she purred.

"She doesn't need to finish," Eric muttered tightly. "We know what will happen."

"Let's go," Nora growled.

With a parting glance at members of the Authority, the vampires took leave of the chamber.

Watching them leave, Roman glanced at Salome.

"Do you think they'll succeed?" he asked her softly.

Salome ran her pink tongue over her crimson lips.

"I think not," she replied.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

Fags is not only an expression for a gay person, it is also a name for smokes. The character, Alexander Drew, was supposed to be addicted to smoking. It looks like they dropped the idea.

Thank you for reading. If you liked the story, excellent. If not, that's fine.


End file.
